les garçons sont stupides
by ichigoxrukia01
Summary: Ce passe durant l'épisode 14 de la saison 2 . Que se passe-t-il après que Blaine et Rachel finissent de chanter ? Ou comment Santana et Brittany se déssaoûlent ...
1. Chapter 1

**Petit One Shot ! Ce passe lors de la soirée alcoolisée chez Rachel dans l'épisode 14 de la saison 2 . **

Santana était au bar lorsque la bouteille tourna pour la première fois. Elle sentait l'alcool lui tourner la tête tandis qu'elle se versait une bonne quantité de vodka. Elle releva la tête en entendant les exclamations et les sifflets au centre du salon, et plissa les yeux en voyant la bouteille que Brittany venait de faire tourner pointée vers Sam ,qui s' exclamait maintenant dans un grand rire . Santana vit rouge . Au moment où le jeune homme s' approcha de la blonde, la brune crût bon de prévenir sur un ton cinglant :

-Tu sais quoi ? Petit rappel : Je possède cette énorme bouche . Ces lèvres m'appartiennent ! Donc….

Elle ne bougea pas de place, et porta sa paille à sa bouche en jetant un regard noir à Sam, qui venait d'embrasser la blonde. Une jalousie sans limite monta au nez de la latina, qui ne voulait plus qu'une chose à présent, les séparer. Vous pensez peut- être que c'était le fait de voir son petit -ami embrasser une autre fille qui la foutait en rogne ? En fait c'était plutôt le contraire : voir sa meilleure amie embrasser un autre gars l'énervait au plus haut point. Sam n'était pas si important que ça, il était juste une occasion pour elle de démoraliser Quinn et de baiser . Or, Brittany était la seule personne parmi tout les gens présents à être vraiment proche de Santana. Bien qu'elle savait que la blonde couchait à droite à gauche, la brune ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de jalouser tous ces mecs. Bien sûr, elle aussi couchait avec Britt, de nombreuses fois même. Mais elle savait qu'elle était l'une des rares à avoir une relation longue durée avec la blonde, Santana se sentait donc spéciale. Et pour elle aussi , Brittany était spéciale. Aucun mec ne la remplacerait . C'est pourquoi en cet instant, la seule chose qu'elle voulait s'était que Sam s'éloigne de sa meilleure amie. Elle arrêta de boire et tangua vers les deux concernés qui continuaient à se rouler une pelle. Elle frappa l'épaule de son petit- ami avec insistance.

-Vous savez quoi, arrêtez. Hey, les chéris ! Dit- elle en élevant un peu la voix.

Sam et Brittany se séparèrent, et le blond la regarda avec étonnement tandis que l'ancienne cheerleader retournait s'assoir en pouffant à côté de Artie.

-Ce n'est pas à vendre ! Rajouta la latins

a en jetant un regard méprisant à l'ensemble du groupe.

Elle regarda Brittany affalée contre la jambe de son petit- copain en fauteuil roulant, puis elle fronça les sourcils.

-" No me Gusta !" ( "Ca ne me plais pas !" ) Lança Santana en foudroyant Artie du regard, pas du tout contente que son amie se laisse autant aller.

Les autres ne firent pas plus attention à elle et continuèrent en s'exclamant le jeu. Santana quand à elle retourna s'assoir près du bar en grognant, son verre à la main. Sam la rejoignit très vite pendant que Rachel et Blaine montait sur scène sous les applaudissements de leurs camarades. La brune se rua sur les lèvres pulpeuses du blond qui réagit automatiquement en enfonçant sa langue dans sa bouche. Santana l'entraîna sur le canapé avant de lui grimper dessus, explorant sa grande bouche. La jeune fille plissa des narines en sentant l'odeur d'alcool que dégageait son copain, et elle pensa avec lassitude que vraiment, il se savait pas bien embrasser. Elle vit de loin Brittany s'assoir sur les genoux de Artie et lui prendre ses lunettes pour les mettre, avant de elle aussi l'embrasser avec passion. La colère de Santana remonta aussitôt, le monstre à l'intérieur de son ventre lui criant de réduire Artie en cendres. La musique s'éleva, et les deux bourrés se mirent à chanter. Santana se décolla de Sam et se mit à suivre la chanson, ne voulant pas plus longtemps rester contre ce gars puant la bière et la transpiration. Elle repoussa la main baladeuse qui se faufilait sous sa jupe, puis lui lança un regard qui tue, se qui calma instantanément le blond qui recula, penaud. Mais la musique n'arrivait pas à la calmer, elle. Elle voyait toujours la blonde collée à son copain, et ça la rendait folle. Elle prit un air dégoûté lorsque les mains d'Artie remontèrent sur le décolleté de la blonde qui souriait , imbibée d'alcool. S'en fut trop pour la latina qui se leva soudain et se dirigea tant bien que mal vers le couple. Sans laisser le temps à Brittany de réagir elle l'empoigna par le bras et la força à se relever.

-Elle va prendre un peu l 'air. Je te la ramène après . Lança la brune à un Artie ,qui les regardait avec des yeux vitreux.

-O…Ok….Bredouilla -t- il ,semblant ne pas comprendre pourquoi sa copine lui était tout à coup arrachée.

Santana tira sa meilleure amie vers l'étage, bouillonnant intérieurement. Arrivée dans une des chambres ,elle poussa Brittany contre la mur et se pressa contre elle en lui bloquant les poignets. La blonde se contenta de lui sourire innocemment.

-Tu as envie maintenant, San ? Lui demanda -t- elle en penchant la tête vers l'avant comme pour tenter de prendre les lèvres de la brune entres les siennes.

Mais Santana était trop en colère et la foudroya du regard, sentant le désir traversé les limbes de l'alcool . Elle mordilla avec hargne l'oreille de la blonde qui gémit sous la douleur.

-Tu es à moi…. Ne t'avise plus d'embrasser quiconque en ma présence ….La menaça -t- elle en sentant le souffle rauque de brittany contre ses lèvres.

La blonde sourit d' avantage et appuya ses lèvres contres les siennes dans un baiser rapide.

-Tu es jalouse ? Demanda -t- elle avec un sourire espiègle.

Santana grogna et se rua sur la bouche rose de sa meilleure amie qui y répondit avec joie. L'alcool annihilait toutes retenues, et la brune délivra les mains de l'autre pour agripper avec forces les cheveux de celle-ci, la rapprochant d'avantage d' elle. La langue de Brittany se mêla à la sienne, et le baiser se fit nettement plus passionné. La blonde passa ses mains sous le tee- shirt de Santana qui soupira avant de pousser Brittany sur le lit et de s'assoir su elle sans rompre leur échange. Leurs souffles se faisaient de plus en plus erratiques, ponctués parfois par des gémissements sourds. Bientôt elle se retrouvèrent en sous- vêtements, Santana dominant la blonde de tout son poids. Elles s'embrassaient furieusement, frôlant le corps de l'autre avec délice, jusqu 'à se que la brune en eu assez et plaça directement sa main sous le string de Brittany qui rompit soudain le baiser pour laisser échapper un gémissement des plus indécent . Le bas ventre de Santana était en feu, et elle sentait l'humidité de la blonde sous ses doigts experts. Elle mit sa main en mouvement, et sourit en reccueillant contre ses lèvres les soupirs de plaisir de sa meilleure amie. Rien n'était plus excitant pour elle que de voir Brittany les joues rouges et les yeux brillants tandis qu'elle lui faisait l'amour. Coucher avec la blonde était totalement différent de quand elle le faisait avec un garçon. Elle se sentait tellement complète avec Brittany…Le sentiment étrange qui s'emparait d'elle à chaque fois qu'elle touchait la blonde revint soudain, et Santana essaya sans succès de le dissiper. Cela faisait quelques temps qu'elle éprouvait quelque chose de bizarre lorsqu 'elle et Brittany couchaient ensemble. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre un mot dessus. Elle secouait légèrement sa tête, et se concentra sur la chaleur sous ses doigts, ainsi que sur le visage angélique et pourtant si indécent de la blonde qui respirait de plus en plus rapidement. Santana reccueillit de sa langue les quelques perles de sueur qui glissaient sur la joue de Brittany, avant de l'embrasser à nouveau, mais cette fois si plus tendrement. La blonde y répondit avec ferveur, arquant son bassin en sentant les va-et - viens en elle augmentés en intensité. La latina avait de plus en plus chaud, et frissonna en sentant les mains de Brittany passées sur ses fesses. La blonde sourit sous le baiser et colla sa poitrine contre celle de l'autre au dessus d'elle. Santana avait les reins en feu, elle n'en pouvait plus. Sa culotte trempée fut bientôt assaillit par la main de Brittany ,qui commença à la caresser avec lenteur. La brune gémit de frustration, et pour se venger retira brusquement sa main de l'intimité de la blonde qui laissa échapper un gémissement indigné.

-Oeil pour oeil, dent pour dent…Répliqua Santana , à bout de souffle.

Brittany comprit le message et entama un massage un peu plus accentué sur le clitoris de la brune que soupira enfin, avant qu'elle ne reprenne ses mouvements de va-et-viens dans l'intimité de Brittany. Chacune accéléra l'allure en sentant les muscles de l'autre se tendre de plus en plus, et elles se fixèrent durant les dernières secondes de tensions, voulant voir dans les yeux de l'autre la jouissance les prendre. Se fut Brittany qui orgasme en première, gémissant bruyamment en roulant une dernière fois du bassin. Santana cria à son tour quelques coups de doigts plus loin, et elle s'effondra lourdement contre la blonde, le souffle court. La main de Brittany se promena lascivement sur le bas de son dos, la frôlant de temps en temps du bout des doigts. Les peaux se collaient l'une contre l'autre, la chaleur qui émanaient d'elles les enveloppant dans une sorte de léthargie. Santana faillit s'endormir contre Brittany, mais le peu de logique qui lui restait la forçait à admettre que bientôt Artie et Sam partiront à leur recherche. Elle se releva en bougonnant, se qui fit rire la blonde qui resta quelques secondes de plus allongée sur le matelas, le drap recouvrant à peine son corps nu.

-Tu ne veux pas rester un peu plus longtemps avec moi ? Demanda avec un sourire charmeur Brittany en s'appuyant sur son coude tandis que la brune enfilait sa jupe.

-Chérie, tu peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai envie de continuer, mais les autres vont finir par rappliquer si on prend trop de temps à revenir . Soupira Santana en se rasseyant pour caresser la jambe de Brittany du bout du doigt.

-Et…Tu veux venir chez moi après la fin de la soirée ? Dit l'autre en feignant l'innocence, mais Santana pouvait voir son sourire .

-Comme une certaine personne le dit souvent…J'ai cru que tu ne me le demanderais jamais….

La brune se pencha pour goûter une dernière fois aux lèvres rougies de sa meilleure amie, profitant au maximum de ce moment d'intimité, puis elle donna les vêtements qui traînaient par terre à la fille allongée et lui dit de se rhabiller. La latina descendit en première les escaliers, et retrouva les autres qui commençaient lentement à dessaouler. Elle ricana en voyant Rachel s'avachir dans le canapé en ayant l'air de souffrir atrocement à la tête, puis elle se dirigea vers Artie et Sam qui se trouvaient au bar.

-Hey ! Où étais-tu pendant tout ce temps ? Lui demanda le blond en la prenant par la taille. Santana sentit une main la frôler dans le bas du dos, et sourit en constatant que Brittany les avaient rejoins et lui rendait son sourire.

-J' étais avec Britt, on est allez s 'aérer à un fenêtre.

-En tout cas, ça à l'air de marcher, vous semblez parfaitement sobre ! Déclara Artie en posant son bras sur celui de la blonde.

-Oui, on a la technique. Souffla avec malice Santana en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux bleus de l'autre fille.

Elles se jetèrent un regard complice , se promettant silencieusement de se retrouver très vite après cette soirée chez la blonde, et heureusement aucun des deux garçons ne le remarqua. Vraiment, pensa Santana, qu'est ce que les mecs pouvaient être stupides !

**Fini ! Si ce One Shot vous a plu, je pourrais peut-être mettre une petite suite, tout dépend de vous . Merci de m'avoir lu !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Deuxième one shot ! Se passe lorsque les personnages sont dans leur chambre d'hôtel à New York :**

Ils y étaient enfin. New York. Le paradis sur terre. Brittany s'extasiait comme les autres à la vue de ses hauts buildings, de ces couleurs, de l'ambiance dans les rues illuminées de la ville. La nuit commençait déjà à tomber, et c'est avec regret qu'elle et les autres membres du Glee Club rentrèrent à leur chambre d'hôtel. Mr Schue les attendaient patiemment à l'entrée, et leur sourit en leur demandant comment s'était passé leur journée. La blonde sautilla sur place en répétant à tue- tête combien cette ville était génial et magique, ce qui lui valu des éclats de rire de la part de la majorité du groupe, et un sourire tendre de la part de Kurt et Santana. Ils pénétrèrent dans l'hôtel, et Quinn partit à la réception pour pouvoir commander des pizza . Les garçons acquièçerent avec joie, mais furent aussitôt remis à leur place par le professeur qui leur lança un regard meurtrier .

-Allez commander vos propres pizza, les gars, car il n'est pas question que vous alliez manger dans la chambre des filles ce soir !

Brittany ne comprit pas pourquoi les garçons ne pouvais pas participer à leur pyjama - party. Ce serait plus amusant ! Elle lança un regard interrogateur à Santana qui haussa un sourcils et se désintéressa rapidement des protestations bruyantes des garçons auprès de Mr Schue. La jeune fille appuya sur l'interrupteur de l'ascenseur et tous rentrèrent à l'intérieur, la mine défaites pour les garçons. Ils s'arrêtèrent au 4 ème étage, et Quinn sorti une clé qu'elle inséra dans la serrure de la porte juste devant l'ascenseur. Lorsqu'elle vit les garçons partir, Brittany réagit soudain en prenant Kurt par le bras et en se renfrognant.

-Kurt doit rester avec nous, Mr Schue ! Il nous a promis de nous raconter ce qu'il s'était passé dans le dernier épisode de _Gossip Girl_ …

La blonde vit aussitôt le visage du prof se peindre de lassitude, et il se tourna, embarrassé, vers Finn et Puck.

-Désolé , mais contrairement à vous je ne penses pas avoir trop à risquer avec Kurt. Donc…Si tu veux toujours allez dans la chambre des filles… Dit- il en se tournant cette fois vers l'intéressé.

-Merci Mr Schue ! Le coupa rapidement le jeune homme tout sourire.

Il regarda la fille à son bras et lui tapota gentiment la main. La blonde s'était énormément rapprochée de lui ces derniers temps, d'abord parce qu'ils étaient déjà sortis ensemble, se qui leur faisaient un lien en commun, et ensuite parce qu'il était le seul garçon à aimer les mêmes choses qu'elle, se qui n'était pas négligeable . Les autres filles rièrent en laissèrent Kurt pénétré en premier dans leur chambre avant de refermer derrière elles. La chambre n'était ni trop grande, ni trop petite, mais il n'y avait que deux lits, certes doubles, mais quelqu'un allait devoir se contenter du fauteuil.

-Alors les filles ! Que diriez- vous d'une petite bataille de polochon ? Décida soudain le brun en jetant son sac à terre et en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Un grand silence se fit, durant lequel chacune se regarda sans rien dire. Brittany tourna son regarda vers Santana puis vers Mercedes, incertaine sur la raison pour laquelle tout le monde se regardait aussi bizarrement. Et soudain elle vit Kurt se recevoir un coussin sur la tête. La blonde regarda avec effarement Mercedes éclatée de rire tandis que Tina et Quinn prirent à leur tour des coussins. Par prudence, Brittany se rapprocha de Santana qui n'avait pas encore bouger et se pencha vers son oreille :

-Pourquoi avoir lançer un coussin sur Kurt ? Il a dit à Mercedes qu'elle était grosse ?

-C'est une bataille de polochon, Britt . Le but est de se balancer les coussins à la figure. Souffla la Latina avec un sourire en coin.

-Haaa…Je me doutais bien que Polochon ne pouvait pas se battre avec d'autres Polochon. Ariel n'aurait pas apprécier . Déclara après un instant de réflexion la blonde alors que son visage s'illuminait de compréhension.

La brune lui jeta un regard étrange, puis fut secouer d'une crise de fou rire, lorsque soudain un amas de plumes blanches s'abattit sur sa tête, se qui fit sursauter l'autre cheerleader. Brittany se pencha à terre, la mine inquiète, et enleva le coussin de la tête de son amie.

-Est se que ça va, San ? Lui demanda- t-elle en tentant de croiser son regard.

-…Morte….

-Quoi ?

-QUINN FABRAY TU ES MORTE ! S'écria brusquement la brune, le visage tordu de haine.

Elle arracha le coussin des mains de Brittany et s'avança dangereusement de l'autre blonde qui se moquait d'elle à présent. Brittany évita à ce moment- là le coussin que Kurt lui lança dessus, et elle contre -attaqua aussitôt, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle venait de comprendre en quoi consistait le jeu ! Rapidement,des éclats de rire se firent entendre de la chambre, tandis que des plumes volaient de partout. Brittany s'amusait comme une folle, et balançait son coussin sur n'imprime qui qui passait à sa portée. Tina et elle sautaient sur le lit, dominant raisin Santana et Kurt qui subissaient leur attaques aériennes. Rachel avait arrêté de jouer et était allée travailler sur les chansons originales que le Glee Club chanteraient aux Nationales . Brittany la vit s'éclipser rapidement de la pièce après avoir reçu un SMS, mais elle n'en avait rien à faire e se que Rachel Berry faisait de ses nuits. Elle s'arrêta quelques minutes plus tard, essoufflée, et se dirigea vers les toilettes de la chambre. Elle entendait toujours les rires de ses amis , et elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en voyant la tête de Santana passée par la porte, un sourire aux lèvres et les cheveux décoiffés.

-Hey, Britt- britt ! Toi aussi tu viens te refaire un brin de toilette ? Lui lança la brune en refermant derrière elle et en s'avançant vers le miroir.

-Non, je crois qu'avec toutes ces plumes qui volent je commence à en avaler certaines. Je viens vérifier si la rumeur est vraie. Répondit la blonde en ouvrant soudain la bouche et en se regardant dans le miroir.

-Quelle rumeur ?

-Celle qui dit que si tu manges une plume, tu te transformes après en cygne . Dit sérieusement Brittany curieuse de savoir si elle allait réellement avoir un bec plus tard.

Santana ria et s'essuya une larme au coin de l'oeil avent de prendre Brittany dans ses bras.

-Si tu savais comme tes idées farfelues m'ont manquées …

Elle l'avait soufflé si bas que Brittany dû tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre, mais se qu'elle comprit lui fit chaud au coeur, et elle posa ses mains sur les bras qui l'encerclait avant de pousser un soupir de contentement. Elle aussi, elle lui avait manqué… L'étreinte de la brune lui procurait un intense sentiment de bien- être, lui rappelant tout les bons moments qu'elle avait passé en compagnie de la Latina. Elle tressaillit en sentant le nez de la brune se presser contre ses cheveux, mais elle ne se dégagea pas. Elle aimait voir Santana devenir tendre avec elle.

-Je sais qu'on a pas vraiment parlé… De la fois où j'ai été interviewer. Murmura la brune en fermant les yeux.

La blonde se crispa légèrement. Elle ne voulait plus repensé à ça, pas maintenant qu'elle retrouvait son ancienne complicité avec sa meilleure amie.

-San, Se n'est pas la peine de…. Dit- elle nerveusement, mais elle fut aussitôt couper dans son élan.

-Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça.

-Tu m'avais dit que tu ne voulait pas encore le dire tout fort que tu aimais les filles, ne t'inquiète pas, je le savais.

-Ce n'est pas pardonnable pour autant…déclara Santana en relevant son visage vers la glace pour contempler Brittany.

La blonde garda le silence. Evidemment elle avait eu mal sur le coup, mais c'était oublié. Seul comptait le présent. Elle sentit la brune s'éloigner d'elle, desserrant son empires sur son ventre. Mais Brittany lui prit le bras et la tira vers elle avant qu'elle ne franchisse la porte. Elle ne voulait pas laissé encore une fois les choses entres elles sur une dispute. Elle inversa les positions et se retourna le corps contre le dos de la Latina qui ne bougea plus.

-C'est bon, Santana. Tu es pardonnée. Ne t'éloignes pas à nouveau de moi s'il te plaît… lui chuchota-t -elle dans le creux de son cou.

Elle sentit le frisson qui travers la brune et esquissa un sourire timide dans le miroir . Santana lui rendit son sourire, regardant leur deux visages dans la glace. Brittany semblait sereine, Santa avait un visage apaisée par se que venait de lui dire son amie. Lentement, La brune se laissa allé dans les bras de l'autre, accueillant le souffle de la blonde contre son cou . Prise d'une impulsion, Brittany posa ses lèvres chastement sur la nuque offerte, et sourit en voyant les yeux de la brune se refermer tandis qu'un soupir s'échappait de ses lèvres. Elle réitéra l'expérience une seconde fois, et Santa découvrit un peu plus son cou pour laisser plus d'accès à la blonde qui ne se fit pas prier et embrassa la moindre peau dévoilée. Le souffle de la latins se fit plus rapide lorsque Brittany mordilla une zone qu'elle savait particulièrement sensible chez la brune, et un petit gémissement franchit la limite de ses lèvres. La blonde sentit le corps de Santana se coller d'avantage contre elle, et un feu naquit aussitôt dans ses reins. Rapidement, ses mains passèrent sous la chemise ample de sa meilleure amie, ses mains partants de suite à la rencontre du ventre plat et musclé de la Latina. Brittany suça la peau tendre au niveau de la jugulaire de Santana, qui frémit une fois de plus avant de tourner brusquement son visage vers celui de la blonde. La flamme de désir qu'y vit la blonde la fit se pencher tendrement vers elle, lui offrant ses lèvres. Santana ne se le fit pas dire deux fois en embrassa avec fougue la jeune fille derrière elle, et poussa un soupir de plaisir en sentant les mains de Brittany s'aventurer vers le contours de sa poitrine.

-Verrouille la porte… Réussit à articuler Santana entre deux baisers avant de se arquer contre la blonde lorsque celle- ci empoigna fermement ses seins.

Brittany obéit et enleva une de ses mains de sous la chemise de son amie qui gémit de frustration, le temps qu'elle ferme bien la prote des toilettes. Elle entendait encore les rires de leurs camarades, mais s' était pour l'instant le dernier de ses soucis. Elle reprit possession des lèvres de la brune avec voracité, leur langue se rencontrant de nouveau tandis que les mains de la blonde caressaient avec une lenteur exagérée les siens durcis de Santana, qui mordit la lèvre inférieure de Brittany pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle voulait plus. La fille sourit et accéda à sa requête en descendant doucement sa main vers sa culotte, prenant le temps de caresser avec adoration la moindre parcelle de peau sous ses doigts. Santana ralentit leur baiser, le rendant plus tendre et plus doux, et Brittany sentit tout l'amour que la brune lui portait. Son coeur rata un battement, les frissons qu'elle ressentit accentuant cette sensation de bonheur partagé. Elle écarta lentement les bords de la culotte de la brune qui gémit de frustration, et passa son doigt devant son intimité .

-Tu es déjà si mouillée…Souffla Brittany en constatant l'humidité sous ses doigts.

-C'est de ta faute… Répliqua Santana en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille d'une manière totalement indécente.

La blonde ne pu une nouvelle fois s'empêcher de frissonner de délice sous les attentions de son amie, puis elle commença un massage contre l'antre de Santana qui souffla plus rapidement, les mains perdus dans les cheveux blonds de la jeune fille derrière elle. Leur souffle accéléra radicalement lorsque un doigt entra en elle, entamant de lents mouvements . Brittany releva son regard vers le miroir en face d'elles, et contempla l'expression de plaisir sur le visage de Santana. Ses yeux papillonnaient, comme si elle ne se trouvait pas vraiment là, et ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes, laissant s'échapper son souffle erratique ainsi que ses gémissements silencieux.

-Regarde- moi, San… Murmura d'une voix rauque la blonde en accélérant sensiblement le rythme dans l'intimité de sa meilleure amie.

L'autre fit se qu'elle demandait et regarda à son tour dans le miroir. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent, reflétant le désir de chacune, et Brittany sourit en voyant la bouche de Santana s'ouvrir soudain en laissant s'échapper un gémissement plus fort que les autres. La blonde poussa une nouvelle fois ses doigts contre le point qu'elle venait de toucher, arrachant un nouveau gémissement à la brune contre elle, qui se cambra et ferma fortement les yeux, sa respiration rapide envoyant de la buée contre le miroir. Brittany avait très chaud. La tension qu'elle ressentait dans son corps menaçait d'exploser à tout moment. Elle accéléra ses va- et - viens , se pressant contre le dos de Santana qui ne pouvait plus empêcher ses gémissements de retentir dans la pièce. Elle sentait que la brune n'en aurait plus pour très longtemps à ce rythme. Elle passa ses lèvres sur l'épaule de la brune, la marquant , la faisant sienne. Santana écrasa sa bouche contre la sienne avec ferveur, mordillant ses lèvres avec désir, se qui fit gémir la blonde. La chaleur se faisait suffocante, le miroir entièrement opaque à cause de la buée qui s'y était formée. Brittany sentit le corps de sa meilleure amie sursauter violemment lorsque l'orgasme la faucha, et elle plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour empêcher son cri d'alerter les autres. Brittany stoppa lentement ses mouvements et retira ses doigts de l'intimité de Santana, qui s'appuya contre elle de tout son point en tentant de reprendre son souffle. La blonde lui sourit tendrement et l'embrassa sur le front, elle aussi tentant de reprendre contenance après cette orgasme. Elle sentait son désir s'écouler à travers son string, mais elle ne s'en inquiéta pas. En effet, elle vit la brune se retourner brusquement avant de l'encrasser doucement et de s'accroupir au niveau de son short.

Sans un mot, elle déboutonna le short et le baissa rapidement ainsi que le string de la blonde, révélant son sexe humide. Santana lui fit écarter les jambes, et lécha lentement l'intimité de Brittany qui laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir en sentant la langue de son amie en elle. La brune s'appliqua à nettoyer tout l'humidité à l'entrée, puis plongea sa langue profondément en Brittany. Les mains de la blonde agrippèrent les cheveux d'ébène de Santana , prise dans une sorte de léthargie. Elle sentait la brune explorée chaque recoin de son être, et elle se dit que Santana savait extrêmement bien s'y prendre avec sa langue. Elle laissa échapper un râle d'extase en jouissant, et laissa Santana lécher les perles de son désir tandis qu'elle haletait. Elle prit la nuque de la brune et la remonta vers son visage avant de l'embrasser amoureusement.

-Je t'aime… lâcha Santana pendant le baiser.

-Moi aussi, San…N'en doute pas….

Elles se relevèrent lentement de l'espace restreint de la salle de bain, et ouvrir le loquet de la porte. Tous les autres étaient installés par terre et regardaient attentivement _Desperate Housewives_ . Kurt tourna la tête dans leur direction et dit d'un ton pressé :

-Vous avez manquez le début, les filles ! Dépêchez- vous !

Brittany s'agenouilla à côté de Kurt et attendit que Santana fasse de même pour ensuite se coucher sur ses genoux. La brune posa sa main sur les cheveux blonds et les caressa lentement, et Brittany soupira d'aise avant d'enfin s'intéresser à la série. Apparemment, personne ne s'était demander se qu'elle faisaient depuis si longtemps.

-dites les filles. Dit soudain Mercedes en se tournant vers les deux anciennes cheerleaders qui la fixèrent avec étonnement.

-Oui ? Demanda Santana avec exaspération parce qu'elle venait à peine de prendre le fil de l'histoire.

-Lorsque vous étiez dans la salle de bain…

Brittany sentit son amie se tendre. Elle, elle s'en fichait si Mercedes les avaient entendu. Mais bon, Santana n'était pas encore prête, il fallait donc qu'elle mente encore.

-… Désolé de vous le dire, mais je trouves que vous mettez vachement de temps à vous peignez. Il faut vraiment que vous vous souciez moins de votre apparence ! On s'en fous si vous êtes décoiffés ! Continua la diva en fronçant les sourcils comme si elle les reprenait comme des enfants.

-Ha. Dit simplement Santana, et Brittany vit son visage se détendre instantanément.

-On promet rien, mais on va essayer ! Déclara la blonde en souriant, mais la Latina pouffa soudain.

-On ne se refait pas. Alors si dans les prochains jours nous…Disparaissons encore dans la salle de bain, soit sûre que nous tâcherons d' être plus efficace ...

Les yeux noirs de Santana se fixèrent dans ceux bleus de Brittany ,et la blonde comprit vite le message. Mercedes sembla satisfaite, puisqu'elle se retourna vers la télé. Les doigts de la brune glissèrent par la suite sur le flanc de Brittany qui frissonna, et se concentra sur la série après un ultime sourire vers sa meilleure amie.


End file.
